halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shift
The galaxy is not as it was. In an instant the rising of the Created has changed everything. With the sudden betrayal of the AI once some of their most critical allies, the UNSC has rushed to counter this seemingly unstoppable new threat. With his desire for revenge burnt out and replaced with determination to protect those close to him, Cody-B042 has become fully devoted to his leadership of Fireteam Stallion as they are assigned to combat the new threat as a part of an elite detachment. Along with his believed dead younger brother. However, with his younger brother and another newcomer making their ways into his life, the most difficult battle may not be with the automatons on the other end of his shotgun, but with himself as he struggles to cope with years of suffering. Said newcomer, Bailey Keller, has found herself stuck in a situation she could’ve never imagined. One moment she was taking her class on a field trip, the next they were being rescued by Spartans. With her life swept back up into chaos, she does her best to adjust to her situation aboard the UNSC Vegas, all the while finding herself both intrigued and disturbed as she begins to form a friendship with Spartan-B042. Alongside Cody and the other members of Stallion, Konrad-004 finds himself a part of an ever shrinking group with four more SPARTAN-II’s dying in the year. Now, facing yet another fight with supposedly insurmountable odds he begins to wonder if he has more to worry about from supposed allies being seduced by the Created’s offer than he does the AI themselves. Regardless the Spartan Ace fights on with little hesitation, going right into the danger zone. On the frontier, others adapt to the arrival of the supposedly benevolent new overlords. Willaim Hargrove finds himself on the run, fleeing from system to system as Cortana’s forces attempt to hunt him, along with others deemed “too violent” to be left alive, down and bury them once and for all. Despite the looming threat of extermination, the Son of the Spider refuses to go without a fight. Lancaster-205, having done his best to live the secluded life of a hermit on the frontier, suddenly finds himself surrounded by the same constructs he spent nearly five years of his life running from inside of a shield world. Face with the choice to either submit to the machines who broke him or fight, the second generation Spartan-II elects to fight as he always had, forming an uneasy alliance with UNSC personnel. Having been dispatched to kill Lancaster once and for all, Team Constellation suddenly finds themselves outnumbered and outgunned by an enemy they have never faced with their only ally being the the hulking Spartan they were sent to kill. The longer they are with the elder Spartan, the Delta’s begin to question their ties to ONI, and the morality of their missions. And all the while, as others resist and fight, the enigma known as Adrestan has rose to prominence as an agent of the Created alongside an ancient warrior. All the while beginning to lay the framework for his revenge against those he once called family. Category:The Weekly